1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle with a built-in diesel engine that is supplied with fuel from a plurality of fuel tanks.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Registered Utility Model Publication No. 2563729 discloses a farm tractor. In a fuel tank installation structure on the farm tractor, the upper parts of the right fuel tank and the left fuel tank are coupled via an airflow pipe, while the bottom parts of the right fuel tank and the left fuel tank are coupled via a fuel output pipe. Further, a pump intake pipe branches off from the center of the fuel output pipe (refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 4). The pump intake pipe is provided with a fuel pump, and the fuel supply pump supplies the engine with fuel. When the engine is a diesel engine, a fuel return line may be provided to return the fuel from the engine to the fuel tank; however, Japanese Registered Utility Model Publication No. 2563729 does not disclose a fuel return line.
When a plurality of fuel tanks are mounted on a vehicle, considering weight balance of the work vehicle, an amount of fuel remaining in each of the fuel tanks should be reduced in the same manner. For instance, the system may be provided with a fuel exchange cock and the like and the fuel tank to be used may be selected each time to ensure that, as much as possible, the fuel remaining in each fuel tank is the same. However, having to operate the fuel exchange cock each time places a burden on a vehicle operator. Thus, a technology is desired that is capable of removing the need for the fuel exchange cock while ensuring that, as much as possible, the amount of fuel remaining in a plurality of fuel tanks is the same.